


Sin retorno

by RPMizu



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPMizu/pseuds/RPMizu
Summary: Aun teniendo un nuevo hogar junto a Oz y los demás, a veces Gilbert necesita volver al que fue su antiguo hogar. Pasar la noche junto a su hermano menor, quien le entrega amor con tanta soltura, con tanta sinceridad. ¿Qué más da si no puede negar sus atenciones por una noche? ¿Quién no necesitaría de esa entrega? Aunque estuviese mal. Aunque fuese prohibido.





	Sin retorno

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic que subo a este plataforma, y que subo en harto tiempo a algún lugar que no sea mi blog. Recuerdo que me demoré bastante en escribir esto, y que una de mis mejores amigas ya había perdido la fe en mí XD Hoy me puse a arreglarlo y aquí está. Los comentarios hacen una Mizu feliz.
> 
> Btw, amo lo angsty de esta relación. Amo a Vincent. Tal vez escriba algo más de ellos en el futuro, no sé. Tengo una idea para un fic largo de PH (que no sería sólo de esta pareja), pero conociéndome, nunca lo haré u.u

**Sin retorno**

por Himutako Mizumi

 

 

Siempre había sido conveniente tener una habitación personal en la que había sido su casa antiguamente. Así podía regresar cuando quisiera…O cuando lo necesitara. Esa es su situación actual. Por alguna razón necesitaba ver a su hermano menor, aquel con el que compartía sangre y algo más. Para su preocupación, éste no se encontraba en la mansión esta noche. Otra vez. Por lo que le habían contado sus hermanos mayores, bastante molestos por cierto, Vincent salía por las noches más a menudo de lo que ellos quisieran. Y él que lo va a ver personalmente, aunque aún no sabe la razón. Qué estúpido es.

 

Repentinamente escucha un ruido fuera de su puerta. ¿Quién podía ser tan tarde? No creía que fuera alguno de sus hermanos mayores. Ninguno estaría rondando por ahí en la noche. Tampoco cree que sea Elliot, considerando que ahora dormía con su sirviente, y éste le impediría ir a “molestar a quienes ya están descansando”. Él único que podría estar llegando a esa hora de la noche, y además irrumpir en su pieza, es…

 

“Nii-san…”

 

Claro que es él. Puede ver parte de sus cabellos rubios asomarse por el borde de la puerta entreabierta. Normalmente se molestaría por el atrevimiento de su hermano, aun cuando se ha vuelto una costumbre desde que eran niños que Vincent se colara en su cuarto en medio de la noche, pero ahora lo había ido a buscar por su cuenta, esperando poder verlo al menos unos segundos, antes de volver con Oz y los demás.

 

Y ahora está ahí frente a él, con una mirada que no sabe como interpretar. De inmediato nota que no vale la pena hacerse el dormido, así que se sienta en la cama para observarlo mejor. Frunce el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Su hermano menor trae el cabello medio revuelto y ropa desarreglada. ¿Hasta qué hora pensaba quedarse con esas mujeres, haciendo quizás qué cosas? Todas esas mujeres… tocan a su hermano.

 

“¿Estás despierto, nii-san?” lo oye susurrar. “Una de las sirvientas me dijo que habías llegado en la tarde.”

 

“…” Si quiere ocultar su rabia, es mejor que no le responda. Sí, había pasado la tarde allí esperándolo, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y decidió esperar hasta mañana.

 

“Me apresuré a venir a tu cuarto en cuanto me lo dijo.” Lo ve dar unos pasos hacia él. “¿Puedo dormir contigo, nii-san? Como antes…”

 

Como antes… ¿Qué es “como antes”? ¿Cuando él sentía miedo de cómo Vincent se le acercaba con una muñeca destrozada y una tijera en las manos? ¿O cuando él mismo se le acercaba con intenciones de sentir el calor corporal tan reconfortante que éste le brindaba? Sí, él anhela esta última opción. Por eso vino hasta aquí, tal vez. Por nada en particular: tan sólo quiere sentir a Vincent cerca de él.

 

Así que le ofrece un espacio al lado de él en la cama, apartando la sábana. Una sonrisa satisfecha se forma en los labios de su hermano menor. Éste comienza a desprenderse de sus ropas en frente de él. Y él no puede evitar quedarse mirándole. Es increíble la gracia con la que realiza una tarea tan simple como esa. Las prendas caen al suelo rápidamente. Desarma el moño que apenas amarra su cabello, y lo deja correr por sus blancos hombros libremente. Es realmente bello.

 

Pero esos pensamientos lo llevan a otros, menos agradables. Esa habilidad superior que tiene para desvestirse… ¿Cuántas veces habrá llevado a cabo esta acción en frente de extraños, lejos de él? ¿Cuántos habrán visto esa piel blanca que ahora se encuentra medianamente expuesta? Esos hombres y mujeres… tocan a su hermano.

 

Finalmente decide quedarse sólo con la camisa que trae puesta. A saltitos pequeños se acerca a la cama, para luego acostarse a su lado y cubrirse con los cobertores. Ahora puede verlo sonreír feliz a su lado. Esa sonrisa de alegría genuina que sólo muestra a su lado… ¿Será así de verdad? Eso quiere creer. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe y, por ahora, prefiere no pensar en eso. Aun así, se ve tan bello cuando sonríe de verdad… Aunque está demasiado cerca. Eso es peligroso.

 

“¡Quería ver a nii-san!” expresa en un susurro alegre.

 

“¿Entonces por qué no estabas aquí?” Espera… ¿le iba a reclamar? ¿Aun cuando sabe que es lo que suele hacer casi diariamente?

 

“¿Eh? ¿Me estabas esperando? Me haces feliz.”

 

“A nuestros hermanos no les gusta lo que haces, Vince. Deberías dejar de…” pero no puede continuar. No se atreve a hacer explícito ese asunto.

 

“Dejar de… ¿qué, Gil?”

 

Siente el cuerpo contrario apegarse al suyo. Instantáneamente le recorre un escalofrío ante la cercanía. Quiere que lo diga. ¿Por qué?

 

“Dejar de… de pasar la noche con tantas mujeres diferentes…” por fin lo dijo.

 

Vince, sin embargo, deja salir una risita divertida. “Pero, Gil, no sólo son mujeres.”

 

Ese comentario, por alguna razón, le hace hervir la sangre. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser para él que se acueste tanto con mujeres como con hombres? Unos hombres que no son él.

 

“¿Qué pasa con eso, nii-san?” trata de concentrarse otra vez. Después de todo, no tiene ninguna razón para enojarse más por esa razón.

 

“Que no está bien para la familia. Ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Eres libre. Pero trata de no perjudicar el nombre de la familia. Después de todo, ellos nos recibieron cuando no teníamos a dónde ir.”

 

“¿Es esa la única razón?”

 

No, no lo es. _¡Deja de acostarte con otros! ¡Deja de entregarte a otros hombres!_ quiere decir, pero las palabras no salen de su garganta.

 

“Si nii-san me lo pide, podría considerarlo.” frunce el ceño. Considerarlo, dice…

 

“Al menos cuídate, Vince.”

 

“¿Te preocupas por mí? Qué felicidad.” No es una broma, aunque sonrías así. “Pero yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. Lo que hago no tiene importancia.”

 

“¿Por qué no la tendría?” se está sintiendo un poco ofendido. ¿Acaso el hecho de que a él le moleste no tiene importancia?

 

“No la tiene.”

 

Se ve tan seguro. Ante esa respuesta, Gilbert no puede hacer más que apartar la mirada. Pero, para su pesar, el menor se le acerca aun más, con una sonrisa diferente a la anterior. Es una sonrisa ligeramente… ¿triste? ¿Por qué? Sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a los suyos, pero su cuerpo no reacciona.

 

“Pero ¿sabes, nii-san? Ninguno de ellos me puede satisfacer.” siente su rostro enrojecer cuando oye esa frase. “Sólo nii-san puede…”

 

Es entonces cuando siente otros labios sobre los suyos. El contacto es suave al principio, paciente. El mayor no puede reaccionar aún. El otro aprovecha su situación para adentrar su lengua en la boca contraria, explorando lentamente. Pasan unos segundos así hasta que Gilbert reacciona por fin, pero lo único que atina a hacer es tomar firmemente el cabello de Vincent e inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para besarlo profundamente. Lo siente reír contra sus labios cuando comienza él a tomar el control con desesperación. Pasados unos segundos así, Gilbert se detiene al sentir las manos de su hermano colarse por entre sus ropas.

 

“¡Vincent! ¡No hagas eso!” le advierte en un susurro, para no despertar a los demás en la mansión.

 

Vincent simplemente suelta una risita. “Mmm… pero fuiste tú quien tomó las riendas recién.”

 

“¿¡Ehhh…!?” Tiene razón. Por eso no puede evitar sonrojarse escandalosamente.

 

Esto sólo causa que el otro vuelva a reír, esta vez con ternura. “Eres tan adorable, nii-san.”

 

Vuelve a besarlo, ahora con más dedicación, lentamente. Y Gilbert cierra los ojos, recibiendo ese cariño sincero. Sí, era esto lo que quería. Por esta razón, envuelve a Vincent entre sus brazos, tratando de devolver esa calidez. Sin embargo, su gesto parece sólo impacientarlo, a juzgar por la forma en que sus manos tocan su piel bajo sus ropas de dormir.

 

“Nii-san…” Ese tono de súplica al que no puede resistirse. “Tócame, por favor… No importa cuantos me toquen, sólo nii-san me hace sentir de verdad…”

 

Gilbert se sorprende cuando su hermano se sitúa sobre él, sin parar de besarlo. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ sigue preguntándose, pero no puede negarse a la tentación. Sentir las caderas de Vincent moviéndose contra las suyas, los besos, las caricias… Es demasiado estimulante.

 

“¡Vince…!”

 

Tampoco puede negarse cuando Vincent muerde su labio inferior ligeramente, degustando su sangre. Las manos de ambos sobre la blanca piel del otro, recorriendo, explorando, recordando… Sí, extrañaba esto. El tabú con su hermano.

 

Recorre el cuello del menor con sus labios, succionando, dejando marcas. Frunce el ceño al notar que ya hay marcas en la piel de su hermano, marcas hechas por otros. Le hacen hervir la sangre y los maldice mentalmente por atreverse a tocarlo. Por eso no puede evitar morderle el cuello con fuerza, obteniendo un fuerte gemido como respuesta. Aunque claramente debe haber dolido, Vincent no le reclama porque, como él sabe, le gusta ser tratado así por él. Brusca y pasionalmente.

 

“Nii-san…” Gilbert sube la mirada al notar el cambio de voz. Un tono curioso. “A ti también te gusta como te tomo en mi boca, ¿verdad?”

 

“¿¿Eh??” Puede sentir como su rostro se sonroja violentamente.

 

Espera… a ti ¿también? ¿A quién más se refiere? Vincent parece darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, a juzgar por la siguiente frase.

 

“Cuando volví a la mansión, Ernest me estaba esperando en la entrada para retarme por salir hasta tarde casi todas las noches.”

 

“Ajá.” Bien hecho, Ernest. Él también debería regañarlo firmemente, a ver si aprende que no tiene que dejar que extraños le hagan el amor.

 

“Y bueno… le dije… cosas, y él se enfureció más.”

 

“¿Cosas?”

 

Vincent suelta una risita divertida. “Le insinué que estaba celoso.”

 

“¿¡Celoso!?” ¿Por eso está reaccionando así? ¿Por… celos? No… Sólo quiere proteger a su hermano menor. Por más desequilibrado que esté mentalmente, sigue siendo su hermano menor.

 

“Ay, ¿tan raro es que pudiera estar celoso de mí? Yo creo que no.”

 

Su risa burlona sólo logra molestarlo más. “¡Es tu hermano, Vincent!”

 

“¿Hermano? Que yo sepa, sólo tengo un hermano, y ese eres tú, Gil. Tú mismo, que estás acostado junto a mí, casi sin ropa. Él mismo que acaba de dejar marcas en mi cuerpo.”

 

“Urgh…”

 

No quería pensar en eso. Sabe que es incorrecto. Trata de recapacitar, de reunir todo autocontrol para alejarse de Vincent, hasta que escucha lo que en realidad él quería contarle.

 

“Bueno, Ernest se enojó más y me tomó del cabello, me obligó a arrodillarme frente a él y me mandó a chupársela.”

 

“¿¿¡¡AHH!!??”

 

“Shh, Gil, están durmiendo, no grites.”

 

¿¡Y lo dice como si fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo!? ¡¡Vincent Nightray!! ¡No puedes andar entregándote hasta a tus hermanos mayores! Segundos después el pensamiento de _mejor mira lo que haces tú primero_ lo golpea mentalmente. Urgh…

 

“Parece que la pasó muy bien, para su propia vergüenza. No pudo resistirse a obligar a su hermanito menor.”

 

Lo escucha reírse burlonamente del que es su hermanastro, como si no hubiera nada de malo en el asunto y sólo se tratara de una anécdota chistosa. Sabía que tenía el juicio deformado, pero no pensó que sería para tanto. Qué inocente había sido.

 

“Vincent Nightray, mírame a los ojos.” le dice, tomándolo de los hombros con firmeza.

 

“¿Sí, Gil?” Su decisión se ve ligeramente perturbada al sentir una acaricia en su pecho. Trata de concentrarse nuevamente.

 

“Tienes que detenerte. No puedes darle… sexo oral... a tu hermano mayor, aunque no tenga tu misma sangre. Está mal.”

 

“Pero nii-san, ¿a ti no te gusta? Como lo hago con mi boca.”

 

Esa sonrisa y ese gesto seductor lo están matando. Al verlo así, lo único que atina a pensar es en agarrarlo del cabello y obligarlo a hacerlo, igual que su hermano Ernest. Pero tiene que controlarse, tiene que hacerlo.

 

“No me… desvíes el tema.”

 

Más encima parece divertirse con sus esfuerzos de parecer serio. “¿O es que quieres que sólo te tenga a ti en mi boca?”

 

“Ah…” No sabe qué decir. ¿Y si realmente ese es el problema?

 

“Parece que a Ernest no lo estaban complaciendo bien esas sirvientas. Me divertí mucho viendo la cara de satisfacción que le provoqué. Aunque el muy engreído pensó que me humilló haciendo eso, el que se humilló en verdad fue él.”

 

“Sí… tal vez es eso.” Vincent lo mira sin entender a qué se refiere. “No quiero que nadie más te toque, Vince. No dejes que nadie más lo haga contigo, nadie más que yo. Satisfáceme sólo a mí.”

 

No sabe por qué dijo esas palabras. Simplemente salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas. Y ahora Vincent lo mira con una expresión indescifrable. Segundos después lo ve sonreír triunfante.

 

“Vaya, no pensé que me dirías eso. Si Gil me lo dice así, podría empezar a considerar en serio esto de la fidelidad.” Por primera vez en toda la noche, su risa suena un poco nerviosa. “Pero sólo si nii-san se queda conmigo para satisfacerme también todo el tiempo.”

 

Ambos saben que eso no va a pasar. Gilbert volverá con Oz y los demás a la mañana siguiente y Vincent retomará sus salidas nocturnas. Nada cambiará. Sin embargo, ambos quieren creer que es posible, al menos en estos instantes en que comparten una misma cama.

 

Tan inestable. Tan vulnerable. Aun cuando pase el mayor tiempo posible con su señor Oz, no puede abandonar a su hermano menor. Tiene que protegerlo, tiene que estar ahí para él. Como siempre, es su deber cuidar de Vincent. Suyo y de nadie más. No va a dejar que le quiten ese puesto tan importante en la vida de su hermano. Es el lugar irreemplazable que tiene.

 

“Por ahora… Por ahora simplemente estemos juntos. No necesito nada más. Mientras pueda estar con Gil, mientras pueda serte útil, yo estoy bien.”

 

Palabras que le llegan al corazón. Porque sabe que son totalmente sinceras, a diferencia de la mayoría de las cosas que dicen esos engañosos labios. Las delicadas acaricias en su espalda le causan escalofríos reconfortantes. Alguien que sólo piensa en él. Alguien que lo valora más que a nada en el mundo. Que podría hacer cualquier cosa por él. Un sentimiento mortalmente peligroso, pero que no puede dejar de desear.

 

“¿Por qué me quieres tanto? Incluso de antes de que nos reencontráramos…”

 

“¿Por qué no querría a nii-san? Eres mi mundo. No hay nadie más encantador que tú.”

 

Empiezan a envolverse en un abrazo más apretado. Se besan entre cada frase. Se acarician sin parar. No pueden separarse, no en este momento.

 

“Después de todo, tú sabes algo de nuestro pasado que yo no sé.” Tenía que romper la magia. Como siempre, no puede evitar inquirir, aunque sabe cuál será la respuesta.

 

“¿No te lo dije? Gil, yo haría cualquier cosa para protegerte. Es mejor que no sepas nada.”

 

“Pero…”

 

Un dedo sobre sus labios detiene sus palabras. “Shh… no pienses más en eso.”

 

Pero no quiere que tenga que cargar él solo con el pasado de ambos, como sea que haya sido. Eso quería decirle, pero sus palabras son cortadas definitivamente. Son reemplazadas por un gemido cuando siente las caderas de Vincent frotarse contra las suyas. Apartando esos pensamientos desagradables de su cabeza, las toma entre sus manos con fuerza, apretando su trasero. Lo oye gemir contra sus labios.

 

“Quiero… satisfacer a nii-san con mi boca…”

 

Dejando de lado el mal recuerdo sobre Ernest, sólo puede asentir como si estuviese hipnotizado, totalmente excitado. Vincent ríe ligeramente de su reacción. Rápidamente se posiciona sobre él, curiosamente con las caderas sobre su rostro.

 

“Satisfáceme a mí también, Gil.”

 

Eso hace. Separa ligeramente las piernas de su hermano y comienza a lamer su entrada con dedicación. Siente que se pone más duro al oírlo gemir sonoramente y al sentir su respiración agitada sobre su dolorosa erección. Para su tranquilidad (casi), el menor también comienza con lo suyo, tomando de inmediato su erección en toda su boca.

 

Y vaya que sí tiene habilidad para esto. Su lengua se mueve con maestría por todos los rincones de ese trozo de carne palpitante, y su boca lo succiona como nada en este mundo. Bueno, tal vez su trasero. No le extraña que Ernest haya quedado tan satisfecho. Otra vez recordando eso. Le hierve la sangre nuevamente, y no puede evitar el impulso de empujar con una mano la cabeza de Vincent, para obligarlo a acariciarlo con su garganta. Lo oye ahogarse un poco, lo cual lo excita de sobremanera. Aun así, Vincent no le reclama por la brusca acción y sigue con su tarea feliz, lo cual lo excita todavía más.

 

“Más, nii-san, lámeme más…”

 

Así lo hace, porque quiere oír más esos gemidos ahogados contra su erección. Dios, qué delicioso. Mete su lengua lo más profundo que puede por su entrada, lo que causa que la boca de Vincent se comprima aún más. No puede resistirlo. Se corre en su boca sin previo aviso.

 

“Está bastante espeso, ¿eh?” Vincent lame sus propios labios, tragando un poco más de semen.

 

“No tenías porque… tragártelo todo.”

 

Lo oye reír nuevamente. “Si no lo hiciera, sería un desperdicio.”

 

Esos gestos hacen que se excite nuevamente. ¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser tan sensual? Es su hermano menor. No debería ser así.

 

“Qué bueno que aún tienes tanta energía.” Gilbert se sonroja al notar, al igual que su hermano, su erección todavía latente. “Como es de esperarse de nii-san~”

 

Con movimientos felinos, vuelve a aproximarse a él y se posiciona sobre él. Acerca sus labios a su oído, lamiéndolo suavemente, para luego susurrarle.

 

“Ya me preparaste lo suficiente. Penétrame pronto, ¿sí?”

 

Con esa instrucción basta, no necesita más. Toma sus caderas y lo sienta bruscamente sobre él, penetrándolo hasta el fondo de un sólo movimiento. Inmediatamente, un grito ahogado escapa de la boca del menor, y el mayor no puede evitar jadear un poco por el placer.

 

“Shh… No hagas tanto ruido. Los vas a despertar.”

“Es que… nii-san está dentro de mí… ¡Se siente tan bien…!”

 

Tiene razón, se siente increíblemente bien. Vincent lo aprieta como nada en este mundo, y está tan húmedo y cálido… Al diablo si esto es algo prohibido. Como siempre, cede a la tentación que ese pequeño demonio le ofrece, y termina haciendo el amor con su hermano sin poder negarse. ¿Haciendo el amor? Sí, podría decirse que sí. Lo que más desea ahora es recibir el amor incondicional de su hermano, y, de paso, hacerle sentir que no está solo, y que no debe estar con nadie más que con él.

 

“¡Mis caderas se mueven por si solas…! Nii-san es el mejor… Nadie más me hace sentir así…”

 

“¡Ah… Vince…!” Dios, sí que es bueno en esto. Al menos la experiencia que tiene, por más que la odie, la agradece y disfruta en estos momentos.

 

“¡Ah! Ahí, Gil… házmelo, más fuerte… por favor…” Vincent lame su cuello suavemente, invitándolo a caer más profundo en el pecado.

 

¿Cómo va a negarse a esa petición? Lo toma de las caderas y lo penetra con fuerza, arañándolo un poco en el proceso. Pero a él no le importa que sea tan poco delicado. Es más: le gusta, le encanta. Gime su nombre y mueve sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él. Con desesperación, con lujuria, con… amor.

 

“Eres maravilloso, Gil…”

 

Vincent lo llena de besos. Besos de mariposa. Se sienten tan bien, tan reconfortante, tan cómodo. Sus manos suaves acariciándolo, esas caderas majestuosas moviéndose sobre él. Todo es perfecto. Es en momentos como éste en que se siente amado, realmente necesitado. No necesita nada más.

 

Pero la magia tiene que terminar algún día, junto con sus energías. Se siente próximo al clímax y nota que su hermano también, por sus gestos y la forma en que lo está apretando. Conoce tan bien este irreemplazable ritual.

 

“¡Ya no puedo más, nii-san…! ¡Se siente demasiado bien…!”

 

“¡Yo tampoco puedo mucho más, Vince…!”

 

“Córrete dentro, Gil. Lléname con tu semen, por… ¡por favor…!” Apenas puede hablar y eso le excita aún más.

 

Vincent es el primero en correrse, vertiendo sus cálidos fluidos sobre los vientres de ambos. La presión sobre su pene obliga a Gilbert a correrse también, llenando a su hermano con su semen, tal como éste le había pedido.

 

“Ah… está tan caliente… me siento tan feliz…”

 

Vincent se acuesta sobre él, con la respiración agitada. Su piel blanca brilla con el sudor. Se ve tan sensual. Aun agotado, comienza a llenarlo de besos nuevamente. Ya no importa nada. Gilbert le acaricia el cabello. Sabe que cuando la noche termine ambos se separarán, pero quiere estar con él lo más posible. Ahora. Lo necesita.

 

Vincent se incorpora para susurrarle unas palabras, que en su suave voz parecen un encantamiento.

 

“Nii-san, te amo… No nada más importante que tú…”

 

Aun cuando sigue sonriendo y su expresión está llena de lujuria, también se ve un poco triste. Lo toma del cabello con delicadeza, sin salir de dentro de él, y toma sus labios con cuidado, para tratar de alejar esa tristeza. ¿Por qué siempre que estaban juntos, las emociones de Vincent, quien siempre se ve como si nada le afectara, se desbordan? Se ve tan alegre, tan lleno de amor, pero también demuestra miedo, tristeza, desesperación…

 

Vincent le corresponde el beso con ternura. Cuando se separan, un hilo de saliva los une. Sus ojos heterocromáticos brillan como si fuera a llorar. Sin embargo, las lágrimas no caen. Él jamás lloraría frente a él. ¿Por qué se ve así? ¿Es por qué carga con el pasado de los dos, aquel que no desea revelarle por nada? ¿O es algo más? Algo aún peor…

 

“Te amo…” vuelve a decir, con la voz entrecortada. “No importa si no te quedas porque yo…” y no dice más. Sus palabras mueren en su boca.

 

“¿Qué pasa…?” Presiona la cabeza del menor contra su pecho con fuerza.

 

Le sorprende que trate de separarse de él. Le sorprende la angustia que parece apoderarse de él. “No tienes que hacer esto… No tienes que protegerme… Y yo… yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí.”

 

“Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí. Aunque me vaya, siempre volveré a tu lado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

 

No entiende de qué habla, pero debe hacerlo sentir seguro. Es su deber como hermano mayor.

 

“Deberías quedarte siempre allá, con ellos.”

 

No lo está mirando. Su mente está en otro lugar. ¿Dónde estás, Vince? ¿Qué lugar es ese al que tu hermano no puede entrar?

 

“¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No dices que me amas?”

 

“¡Por eso…!”

 

Pero cuando su vista se encuentra por fin con la de él, nuevamente no dice nada más. En vez de eso, baja la mirada y trata de sonreír otra vez.

 

“Olvídalo, ¿sí? Disfrutemos que estamos juntos. Eso es lo único que me queda.”

 

“Vince…”

 

Y así pasó la noche. Lo hicieron una y otra vez hasta el amanecer. Jamás dejaron de acariciarse y besarse. Necesitaban grabar en el otro lo que sentían, aun sabiendo que todo era efímero. No podían separarse, pero no podían estar juntos. Un terrible romance de hermanos.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert se había marchado. Dejó una cinta de las que usaba para amarrar su cabello atada a una nota. Decía que lo necesitaba, pero que debía volver con Oz y los demás. Que ese era su hogar y debía entenderlo, pero que lo que más añoraba era que Vincent fuera con ellos también, hacerlo parte de su hogar. Para nunca tener que separarse de él nuevamente.

 

“Al fin y al cabo, ellos son más importantes que yo, ¿no, Gil…?”

 

Vincent se sienta en la cama y apoya su mano en su frente, entre sus desordenados cabellos rubios. “Así está bien… Así es perfecto…”

 

Está solo, puede dejarlo salir. Frente a alguien más no podría hacerlo, menos frente a su hermano. Ya estaba decidido: borraría su existencia de este mundo. Por el bien de Gil, él nunca existiría. Para nunca tuviese que sufrir. Así de grande era su amor por él. No le importa dejar de existir, ¿verdad? Por eso, él no merece nada. Estas noches son sólo un consuelo temporal, porque ya no puede retroceder.

 

“Yo no puedo ir a la luz que encontraste, Gil. Nunca volvería a hacerte sufrir… Por eso yo…”

 

No puede evitar que las lágrimas y los sollozos salgan. Ya no necesita aparentar. Él es un hombre muerto. No importa con quienes estuviese. No importa lo que hiciera. Los Baskerville van a borrar su existencia, y Gil nunca sufriría. Está decidido. Entonces, ¿por qué no puede dejar de llorar?

 

“Te amo, Gil…”

 


End file.
